Black Lace
by This Conspiracy
Summary: Clarisse is finding it hard to keep her emotions under control, she finds herself head over heels in love with a man she knows it would be impossible to have a relationship with right now. Will thing's begin to work out for Clarisse?
1. Chapter 1

I have only been in America three day's and already I love the change of scenery, it's so different from the palace, small I might admit but different.

I met Amelia today she didn't seen to want anything to do with me or been princess she just ran away, I wasn't shocked I guess, I just came right out and told the girl, not giving her a second to respond I handled it badly.

Tomorrow I am going over to her house to see her mother and to maybe work things out with Amelia, I may be a queen but I am also her grandmother I'm new to it, so I certainly don't want to ruin thing's right now, I know Philippe wanted us to meet he always said ''one day I will take you to meet her'' and secretly I was dying to.

I spoke with Joseph earlier just after Amelia had run off actually, he says he is going to do whatever he can to help, and he also made me realize that I need to give her time, not rush things I have to remember she is young. Joseph always knows what to say, he really amazes me at how he's such a good friend and he's always there for me. He helped me through so much, So much pain and heartache without him gosh I don't know what I'd do. I could talk of him all night however tomorrow is going to be a very busy day, best get some rest.

_The next morning_

I woke up this morning feeling so god damn miserable, I walked into my closet to dress and all I see surrounding me is black, black, and oh more black. Gosh I have no colour what so ever in my closet It really put's me down sometimes, but yet it all I feel like wearing pure plain black. Oh well nothings changed I guess, I'll get over it. I walked down the stairs to be greeted by Charlotte at the bottom.

"Good Morning your majesty, how are you today?''. She asked with a smile on her face.

"Oh good morning to you too Charlotte and I'm very well thank you''. I replied, Oh once again I lie that's all I seem to do these days.  
I walked out the front door to then be greeted by Joseph.

"Good morning your majesty and how are you today?''. He asked smiling.

Why does everyone ask me this now?

"Oh I'm very well thank you''. I lied AGAIN!

"Good good, should we be on our way?'' He asked opening the car door for me.

"Yes, thank you''. I replied smiling at him.

The ride there was awfully tiring, I just wanted to get there and hope things get this over with.

We arrived about five minutes later, I walked up to the door and hesitated a minute looked back at Joseph and he gave me a reassuring nod, I then knocked on the door and Helen answered letting me in.

"Hello Helen, it's nice to see you again''. I said

"It's nice to see you too Clarisse, it's been a while?''. She asked

"Indeed it has''. I smiled at her

"How have you been?''. I then asked

"I've been good thank you, how about you?''. She asked me

"I have been good also, to tell you the truth I was worried to come here today''. I laughed nervously.

"Oh I wouldn't be, Mia shouldn't have ran off last night she will come around trust me''. She smiled the second she had said that I relaxed a little. Me and Helen were in deep conversation when Amelia came sliding down some sort of fire pole.

She walked over and noticed me. I will repeat her exact words 'OH this is a night mare, I'm going back to bed'.

He mother then stopped her saying we needed to talk I was surprised when she turned around and replied.

"I have no family with either one of you''. Also she mentioned the fact I had ignored her for over 15 years and her mother lied to her, I see the girls point but it was for her own good and not to mention her safety.

She then ran upstairs.

"Where is she going?''. I asked.

"The tower''. Helen replied following Amelia upstairs.

The girl has a TOWER even I don't have a tower.

I walked up stairs to see Helen stood up in what they call 'The Tower' and she was speaking to Amelia who was in a room above. Helen offered me a seat on Amelia bed, there was a fat looking cat on the bed that hissed at me.

Amelia and I did sort things and we all agreed to keep this quite until the upcoming ball in just a few short weeks, she also agreed to take princess lesson as part of the deal, we have a lot of work to do but hopefully things will pay off.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2… _

Well what a day I've had, it's one thing after another with this girl. She is so clumsy she could be stood still and somehow manages to end up on the floor we certainly have a lot of work to do.

Joseph offered to help teach her to dance today, a skill she will most defiantly need. She was doing rather well until she took her first spin crashing right into Joseph, it was rather amusing but Joseph didn't look too happy, but carried on and was extremely patient as usual. After Amelia's lesson was over she ran straight out the door, I thanked Joseph for his help and was about to leave as he turned the CD player on, the music began and I could barely breath he was so close to me. I couldn't make eye contract I felt so nervous, what is happening to me!

"You've been wearing black for too long". He said these exact words before leading me out into the middle of the ballroom.

We swayed gently together oh I haven't felt like this in a long time, the music fit perfectly he held me so close I could feel his breath on my neck. If only he knew what he was doing to me, I couldn't breathe or think my mind was blank. Oh he was just so sexy, and the way our bodies moved together it was almost like making love to him right there on the ballroom floor. The music began to fade and the dance ended neither of us moved, we just stood there still in one another's arms staring into each others eyes. I was about to say something when he kissed me tenderly on the lips, my heart was going so fast my mind was racing, then it suddenly accrued to me what I was doing. I pulled away fast and took a step back.

"Clarisse, what's wrong?" He said surprised

"Nothing, nothing at all I just... I". I couldn't speak there was so much I needed to say but couldn't bring myself to.

"I'm sorry I was out of line, forgive me your majesty". I couldn't believe he said 'your majesty' he knows how much I hate it.

"No don't say that please, you know how much I hate it". I then said

His mouth opened to speak but I interrupted.

"Don't apologize, please you have done nothing wrong, It's just don't you realize how just make me feel?" I was shocked I was actually saying this, he looked so confused

"Tell me, tell me what is bothering you". He took both my hands and stared into my eyes, oh god... how close he was again

"Nothing is bothering me I just can't do this but yet I can't help myself from feeling like this, you make me feel like a woman again you make everything seem so simple and when I'm with you all my problems go away". I was in tears now, I must seem like such a fool to him.

"You don't seem to realize how hard this is for me, it's been so long since anyone has made me feel special like I actually mean something".

"Clarisse I understand completely things are hard for you but how do you not realize you mean so much to people?" He looked angry I don't know why but I could see anger in his eyes.

"Joseph I'm not loved, I'm known as 'ice queen' I have no feelings according to some, I'm old and I never feel attractive It's almost as if im no longer a woman" tears were streaming down my face

He took my face in his hands and held my tightly, I didn't want him to let go ever

"Clarisse you must know your one of the most loved woman in Genovia everyone adores you and you're so attractive, gorgeous and one of the most beautiful woman I've ever met, how can your doubt that so much I've never seen such a vision from the first day I met you I fell in love with you"

I couldn't believe what I was hearing he loved me? He just said he loved me

I looked up at him in shock

"You love me?" I asked

"More than you'll ever know". He replied

"Oh my gosh"

I didn't know what to do, how can he love me this is impossible

It was almost as If I was dreaming and any second I would wake up, but it was real oh how very real it was.

"Clarisse, I'm not expecting anything from you I understand you are queen and this is so difficult for you, I've been holding in how I feel for so many years and just had to tell you now I'm sorry and I understand if you don't feel the same way I completely understand if that's the case".

I knew how hard the situation could be but right now I didn't care, the man I have loved for some many years loves me back and I didn't even know.

He was about speak again when I stopped him with a kiss

"I love you so much, and it's taken me until now tell you that". I said then kissed him again.

We stood there wrapped in each others arms for about five minutes, was I out of my mind! I was kissing my head of security with so much passion it was unreal, I knew this was wrong but god it felt so right. The kiss became more heated and his hands were now making their way down my back I just wanted to make love to him, I felt I needed to show him my love somehow. We broke apart when needing air then I spoke.

"I think I better go now, I have so much work to do before dinner".

"Of course, I'll walk you back to your office". He replied

I couldn't believe what had just happened not only had we kissed we had confessed our love for one another, oh how I will treasure this memory forever.

He walked me back to my office and the whole evening I couldn't focus my mind was just on Joseph and everything that had happened I still had butterflies in my stomach, and when I thought about the kiss I could almost feel his lips on mine again. I can't remember the last time I had a wonderful day like this, it's magical.

_The Next Day..._

The morning I woke up with such a delightful feeling inside, Joseph was once again on my mind. I feel as if I am going crazy all I can think about is him, just the way he looks and moves everything he does is so sexy and when he says my name in that delicious husky voice I just want to jump right into his arms. I have so much going on right now I know I shouldn't be having these thoughts, I'm out of my mind I feel as if we are, what do you say 'dating' or something. We both expressed our feelings for one another and right now I have no idea what to do, a thousand thoughts and questions are running through my mind right now I feel like some young teenage that's just found her first love is that silly or what?

I have to focus at the matter at hand now Amelia, whatever are am I going to do I only have a few short weeks not until the ball and those few short weeks will go by so quickly, I have so much work to do its untrue. I feel already as if Amelia and I are become closer each time we meet which is such a great feeling, and such a change I thought after what happened the first time we met that she wouldn't want to see my face again. I was clearly wrong she's a very kind and gentle young lady and when Palo gave her a make-over the other day I realized how beautiful she actually was, her eyes are so like her fathers its amazing how much of him she has in here it almost brings a tear to my eye.

Tomorrow I had several meetings so today I guess you could say I'm relaxing, right now I'm up in my suite and in half an hour I have a meeting with the security team and then I'm free all day. I hope to speak with Joseph later on maybe have a late night super together we used to often do this on rainy nights when neither of us could sleep we would sneak down to the kitchens and he would make us something to eat, sometimes we even had a glass of wine. Those are memories I shall remember for a very long time. Charlotte just rang to say the security members have gathered in the meeting room so I guess it's time for me to go to yet again another boring meeting, on the plus side Joseph will be there.


End file.
